Friend Guide
Introduction This is a guide for one player who has already played the game to some extent getting a friend set up and into their Neighbourhood as quickly as possible. If anyone knows a quicker way to do this, please feel free to edit this. Some people may be wandering why you would need your friends in the same 'hood as you. The answer is that 'hoods are also linked to all city locations. If you are in different 'hoods, you will likely not be able to see or interact with each other while exploring the city. Assumptions For the purpose of this guide, I will assume that you have already recieved your KI, and that you are currently a member of a 'hood. If this is not the case, you will have to play through part of this guide yourself. I also assume that the friend who is joining has only just started the game, and appeared in their Relto only moments ago, but knows the basic controls and what linking books are. Getting The KI The first task is to retrieve your KI. This device is used for all friend interactions. Go into the house in front of you, and use the first and only linking book on the left hand shelf to reach your current neighbourhood. When you appear, find the notice board directing you to the classroom. Follow it across the bridge, then turn to the right and go through the narrow door into the linking room. Use the far left linking book from the 3 against the wall to enter Gahreesen. Pass through the only door, then turn right in the corridor. Go through the open door to the right and then turn left. Through another door should be a large, glowing machine to the right. This is the KI dispenser. Activate it to recieve the KI. Adding Friends Press the KI key (default F2) two or three times until the KI screen appears, shown to the right. In the main panel, there's a list of names of ages with 3 symbols above it. Click on the centre symbol. Click on 'Buddies' in the list, then on 'Add friend by ID'. Player ID's are shown in the bottom left of the KI, and both players should add each other. Meeting Up In order to meet up, you need either a Public Age which you can both link to, or a Private Age other than the Nexus or Relto. Public Age Both players should proceed to the Nexus. The new player can reach this location by using the linking book on the pedestal to the left of the KI dispenser. Choose the age to link to, and make sure you both go to the same one, then proceed to the next section of this guide. Private Age The new player should link to the Nexus using the linking book to the left of the KI dispenser, while you go to whichever age you have chosen to meet in. When you arrive, use the KI to send an invite to your friend. This will allow them to link there from their private links list in the Nexus. Removing the Old Before a player can join a new 'hood, they must first leave their old one. To do this, they need to return to thier Relto, then press the metal tab below their 'hood linking book. If you're wandering why they couldn't do this at the start, it's because then they would have no way to get their KI or reach you until they completed the Cleft. Adding the New The new player should now have a new book on their linking shelf - a yellow one with a green symbol on the spine. This links them to the Nexus. From there, they can link back to the world you're meeting in. Once they arrive, open your own Relto book and click the 'Share Book' page, then click on your friend to offer them the book. Follow them after they link to your Relto. Go to your linking shelf and flip the metal tab ABOVE your 'hood book to the up position, allowing it to be shared. When your friend uses this book to reach your 'hood, they will now be your neighbour. You can double-check this by opening your KI and looking at the neighbours list.